


Blue for the Virus...

by galianogangster



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Drawings, F/F, Fanart, Fanarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A mixed media piece I did in 2013 of Claire and Alice.





	Blue for the Virus...

 

...Green for the antivirus

In honor of the new Resident Evil movie coming out (finally, I might add) here's some Clairice Aberfield (Claire X Alice) fanart I did back in 2013! I spent way too long on it, and it's only mediocre, but I'm really happy with it anyway.

I do not own the characters/movie/game  
Art (c) Becca Petersen

 


End file.
